The Adventures of April in Twilight
by girlcanwrite16
Summary: See chapter 1
1. The Adventures of April in Twilight

This is dedicated to my friend April, who's birthday was in November and is madly in love with Twilight. So thanks for being my friend, April, and enjoy!

The Adventures of April in Twilight.

"April, go to your room! And you better not read that stupid Twilight book!" My mom said as she pushed me into my room.

Great, just great! My mom sent me to my room, which isn't so bad, but she banned Twilight! And just as I was getting to a really good part! Oh, well, what does she know? She just reads silly romance novels! Anyways, I'm April. I have brown eyes, chestnut hair, slim and I also have long legs. I pick up my Twilight book and start reading, but because I'm so exhausted form arguing with my mom, I start dozing off…


	2. Meeting the Gang

Meeting the Gang

"Do you think she's okay?" A female voice said, concerned.

"No, she's probably dead and we're talking to a corpse." A rough male voice said, nonchalantly.

"Emmett! Don't say that!" I heard a second female say-EMMETT! I have only heard of ONE person with that name- Emmett Cullen! But if I was hearing his voice- I must have hit my head hard! I start blinking and trying to open my eyes.

"Wait, she's waking up!" Said the first female voice.

"Alice, calm down and let her wake up." A second male voice said, a much calmer, sweeter voice.

"Jasper, maybe you should calm her. She seems scared." A third female voice said.

"I can try, Bella, but it doesn't mean it will work." Jasper said.

I soon felt a calming wave of peace settle over me. My eyes chose this moment to open and I look around, seeing 6 beautiful people, 3 boys and 3 girls.

"What's your name?" A girl with beautiful brown curls asked.

"April." I answered, looking and sounding stunned.

"Well, April, I'm Bella. This is Rosalie, Alice Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Bella introduced everyone, wearing a smile on her face.

"I know that. Thanks though." I said, half smiling. They weren't smiling.

"How do you know this?" Edward asked, angry.

"This book is about all of you. And I know what you are." I whispered to them as I handed Edward my copy of Twilight. He started reading it and laughed out loud.

"Okay. You're not an enemy." He smiled at me while he said this.

"Hurray! April Barbie Time!" Alice said, her eyes shining mischievously.

"And shopping!" Rosalie said.

"Um-guys? Shouldn't we go to school first?" I asked, pointing at the school.


	3. Bella's NonCullen Life

**Bella's Non-Cullen Life**

**After school, it was decided that I would stay with Bella, so it wouldn't look like Esme and Carlisle had adopted me.**

"**I can rent a hotel-"**

"**NO! You can sleep on the futon in my room." Bella said as she drove us to her house.**

**I laughed. "Okay! I hope you will let me repay you somehow." I asked.**

"**Well, you can help me make supper and do dishes while you are here. If you want." Bella suggested.**

"**That sounds good. But, um, I have no clothes, or money to buy clothes." I said quietly.**

"**Don't worry. Alice and Rosalie are bringing clothes over for you tonight. They were excited to have someone to shop for." Bella said simply. She then leaned over and whispered," And I'm thankful that I'm not there target." We laughed as she pulled into the drive of her house.**

"**Come on, Charlie's here." Bella said as I gulped.**

"**Hey Bells. Who's this? I'm Charlie." Bella's dad said.**

"**April. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand.**

"**Are you going to be staying with us?" Charlie asked.**

"**If that's all right. Bella said I could sleep on the futon in her bedroom." I asked, looking at Bella's smile.**

"**That's great! Let's go out for supper tonight, Bella. Billy and Jacob want to meet us there, if you and April don't mind." Charlie asked us both in a rush.**

"**I don't mind and I don't think Bella minds, so why not." I said, catching Bella grinning at me.**

… **At the restaurant…**

"**Hey Billy! Jacob! You grew another few inches, I see! Billy, Jake, this is April. April, Billy Black and his son, Jacob." Charlie said as he introduced us.**

"**Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled as I shook Billy's hand.**

**Then, turning to Jacob, I look straight into his piercing green eyes and just freeze as I hear us both gasp.**

"**April? You okay?" Bella asked me, shaking my arm.**

"**Yeah, I'm good. I'm… April." I tell Bella and Jake both.**

"**I-I'm Jake." He said as our hands touched. "Nice to meet you." I smile as I sit in between Bella and Jake.**

"**What happened, April?" Bella leaned over and asked.**

"**I don't know. Everything just kind of…stopped." I said, awed by what happened. I sat back up just as Jake leaned over and whispered in my ear," You look really nice tonight, April."**

"**Thank you. You look nice as well." I whispered back, blushing.**

"**April, would you like to take a walk with me?" Jake asked as he smiled broadly at me.**

**I looked at Bella, Charlie, and Billy. Once they all nodded at me, I turned back to Jacob and answered," Sure, let me just go freshen up first. Bella?" I said, dancing on the line between being really excited and totally panicked.**

"**I have to freshen up as well." Bella said as she got up and followed me to the bathroom.**

"**Bella, is this okay?" I asked nervously.**

"**Go for it April! He's a good guy." Bella said honestly as she helped me freshen my make up.**

"**Bella, you have an interesting life outside of the Cullens." I said as we exited the bathroom.**


	4. Walk of Interesting People

Walk of Interesting People

I walked back to the table and stood by Jake. "Ready?" I asked, smiling huge.

"Definitely." He said as his entire face lit up with excitement.

We strolled down the little walkway, leading towards the pier and the river.

"So, how long are you here for?" Jake asked, brushing his hand on his jean leg.

"I, ah, actually don't know. It all kind of depends on when I want to leave, I guess." I said softly.

"Oh, well, I hope you're here for a while." Jake said, smiling and walking closer to me. I turn my face towards his as I reach out halfway to his hand, watching as he smiled and his hand reached out and took mine in his, enclosing my small one into his big one.

"Do you have a boy-"

"Do you have a girl-"

We both asked at the same time, laughing.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Me either. Or a girlfriend." He stated as he stared into my eyes.

I laugh as we find ourselves in front of the restaurant. Billy honked on his horn at Jacob, while Charlie and Bella just shined their light on us.

"Well, this was nice, April. Thank you." Jake said before he leaned down and kissed my cheek. Then he turned and ran to the pick-up, not knowing that I could hear him say to Billy, "Thanks a lot for ruining my plans, Dad!" I smiled to myself as I settled into the back seat of the patrol car.

"So, he didn't hurt you April, did he?" Charlie asked seriously.

"No, Charlie, he was…really sweet." I said dreamily.

"April's got a boyfriend! April's got a boyfriend!" Bella shouted as my cheeks turned bright red.

"Bella! Stop it! He didn't ask me out or even to be his girlfriend." I said.

"He will! He was taken with you." Charlie stated while Bella nodded her head.


End file.
